Feeling Surprised
by Derek just wants to be loved
Summary: Summary: Sequel to Feeling betrayed. Danny is starting to trust Ethan again, and Ethan is curious about why his brother keeps talking to Stiles.
1. Ethan

Feeling Surprised  
An: This is in Ethan's point of view, and I'm pairing Aiden with Stiles (As friends, Aiden is still straight in this one.) even though it will just be mentioned because this is mainly about Dethan, Disaac, and Stanny.(Or Diles which ever one you guys prefer is fine by me.) Let me know the correct way to spell it if I got it wrong.  
Summary: Danny is starting to trust Ethan again, and Ethan is curious about why his brother keeps talking to Stiles.  
Feeling Surprised  
"I can't take being away from Danny, I mean even though we talked to Aiden and he retracted his threat Danny is still too scared to come anywhere near me. He just stays with Stiles, Alison, and Isaac. Aiden's been acting strange too, When he's not with me and the rest of the pack he's with Stiles. Which is unfair because Stiles was helping me first." I told Scott as we went to meet up with Stiles, Alison, Isaac, and Stiles.  
"Look, just give Danny some time." Scott said, "He's been through a lot lately and he just needs time to feel like he can be around you without Aiden interfering. Now, about Stiles, he has a big heart he's not just going to abandon someone who needs help, and just because he's helping Aiden now, doesn't mean that he still can't or that he won't help you too, if you ask him" Scott patted me on the shoulder and sat down on the other side of Isaac. I sat on the edge of the table far away from where Danny sits next to Stiles, I don't want to scare him.  
Danny came over latched to Stiles side, they sat down like they usually do but this time, to my surprise Danny switched places with Stiles so that he was sitting next to me, and while he still had a hold of Stiles arm he carefully took a hold of my right hand with his left while he rested his head on Stiles shoulder and just sat and listened to the conversation like he always does.  
"Hey Stiles." My brother said, as he walked up behind us, upon hearing his voice Danny's grip on my hand tightened, and I could hear his heart beat speed up. "So, Stiles can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.  
"Um, sure Aiden." Stiles said, turning to Danny. "Danny will you be okay with Ethan for a little while, or do you want to sit with Isaac or Alison until I get back?" Stiles asked.  
"I'll stay with Ethan." He whispered and shifted so that his head now rested on my shoulder, and I felt even more surprised then when he took my hand. "But, can Isaac sit next to me anyway?" He asked.  
"Of course." Isaac said, leaving Scott's side and taking Stiles place at the table, Danny took his hand and relaxed.  
"Ok, I'll be right be back." Stiles said, as he left with Aiden. I was left to wonder what Aiden could want with Stiles, I hope he doesn't hurt him. When Stiles came back Isaac gave Stiles his spot back and Danny went back to holding my hand while his head was resting on his Stiles shoulder.  
I was glad that Danny was getting to trust me more, maybe Scott was right, maybe he just needs time to feel safe around me again. I hate how much time he spends with Isaac though.  
An: Ding Dong! There you go, I hope you guys like it even if it is incredibly short, if you want more of a back ground on the Aiden Stiles friend ship PM me or ask me in the reviews and I will explain more. If you think that Danny should start to fall in love Isaac let me know by typing Disaac in the reviews. I will talk to later today when I update another one of my Fan fictions for the week. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know, just don't be mean, I have a tender heart. Good bye.


	2. Danny

An: This is in Danny's pov.  
Chapter 2  
I felt at peace when I was with Ethan, it felt good to be with him again. I'm glad I still have Isaac, Stiles, Alison, and Scott, just for when Aiden does anything. I don't like how much Aiden talks to Stiles, I hope that he doesn't get hurt.  
I haven't been as clingy as I used to be. Now that Aiden has dissolved his threat I don't feel as scared as I use to get, but I'm still scared, I mean he left claw marks on my chest and fought his own brother. I just have a weird feeling about that guy.  
I told Stiles that I wanted to try walking home alone, instead of having Alison or Isaac walk me home or having Stiles drive me home. I'm tired of feeling like I need someone around every second. While I was walking I came across Aiden, and I froze. He turned to me and started to walk towards me. I tried to take a deep breath to calm myself but, it wasn't working.  
"I warned you, Danny." He growled, eyes glowing red. "Now, I'm telling you. Stay away from my brother!" He yelled, picking me up by my throat, thankfully his claws weren't out, and threw me on the concrete 5 ft away from where he was. I got up as fast as I could, ignoring the pain that shot through my body, and ran the rest of the way home.  
When I got home I saw that Ethan, Stiles, Alison, and Isaac were waiting for me next to Stiles' Jeep, I was still scared about the Aiden thing, so I ran to Stiles, hugged him, and started crying into his chest.  
"Hey Danny, it's ok. You did it." He whispered. "You made it."  
"I know." I sobbed. "T-that's not it. "I d-don't w-want Ethan h-here."  
"Danny, are you sure?" Stiles asked.  
"Yes I w-want him g-gone now." I said, hiding my face in Stiles chest, not wanting to face Ethan.  
"Danny, I..." Ethan started, touching my back I flinched away.  
" Don't t-touch me. P-please, just l-leave." I said.  
"No, Danny, we need to talk about this." Ethan said.  
"I d-don't want t-to talk." I said, I looked over at Isaac and whispered. "Please, m-make him l-leave." I half sobbed, half begged.  
"Ok, Danny." Isaac, whispered. He stepped so that he was standing in between me and Ethan. "You need to go now." He told him.  
"I need to talk to Danny." Ethan said, standing his ground.  
"Danny, go to Isaac and wait for me in my Jeep, ok?" I nodded, took Isaac's hand and we both headed to the Jeep. We got in the back of the Jeep and I rested my head on Isaac's chest and started crying again and Isaac rubbed my back, while we waited for Stiles.  
An: I know it's short again but, it's here and ready to be read. Please read and review. Good or bad I want to know. Goodbye.


End file.
